unpredictable marriage
by yhaJOYelf
Summary: Lee sungmin seorang namja manis yang periang di paksa menikah dengan seorang anak keluaraga kaya cho kyuhyun..mungkin kadang kau akan merasa sangat marah dan kecewa pada takdir...tapi percayalah takdir itu selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuat semua hal menjadi indah...


UNPREDICTABLE MARRIAGE

**Author : yhaJOYeLF**

**Title : Unpredictable Marriage**

**Cast : -cho kyuhyun **

**-lee sungmin**

**- other**

**Main pair : KyuMin **

**Genre : romance/drama/humor/hurt**

**Warning : YAOI,BxB,GaJe,TYPO(s),GS for eomma,BORED**

**Disclaimer : KYUMIN is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS but this story and kim ryeowook is MINE#killed by ryeosomnia and ELF**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lee sungmin seorang namja manis yang periang di paksa menikah dengan seorang anak keluaraga kaya cho kyuhyun...**_**mungkin kadang kau akan merasa takdir tak pernah adil padamu saat sesuatu yang kau inginkan tak kau dapat..dan mungkin kadang kau akan berpikir tuhan begitu baik karena takdir yg di berikannya padamu sangat indah saat kau mendapat sesuatu yang kau impikan...walaupun takdir itu tak selalu berjalan indah tapi kau tak berhak menjadi orang egois dan serakah yang ingin se enaknya mengumpat ataupun berterimakasih pada takdir**_** ..**_**karena takdir selalu punya jalan yang indah**_** "kau tau kenapa aku tak pernah marah saat takdir mempermainkanku?..karena aku tau kalau takdir kehidupan itu selalu adil...memberi imbalan atas apa yang telah kau jaga...dan mengambil hal berharga dari sesuatu yang telah kau sia siakan..jadi aku lebih memilih utk menjaga sesuatu yang mungkin aku tak tau apakah penting atau tidak bagiku daripada menyesal suatu saat nanti saat sesuatu itu telah hilang dan menangis karena merasa bodoh telah menyianyiakannya dulu".KYUMIN,YAOI,ROMANCE.**

**Anyyeeeeeeong...yha di sini..^^#lambai lambai bareng wookie..hehe yha author baru loh..dan ini ff perdananya yha..,,,mohon bantuannya ya chingu...maaf klau storynya jelek dan ancur...jd saran dan kritik chingu semua di terima looh tapi nga' utk flam nd bash nya ocey?..so...mind to RnR please?...and DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**KYUMIN IS REAAAAAAAAL #yeaay**

SUNGMIN POV

"CEPAAAT MINNIE..."

"NEE..."

#BRUGH...

"aish...appo..."

"LEE SUNGMIN...AYO BERSIAP!"

#DUAKH

"akh...kepalaku"

"NEEE...EOMMA..."

"EOMMA TUNGGU DI BAWAH..DALAM 45 MENIT KAU HARUS SUDAH SIAP...!"

Aisshhh..menyebalkan sekali...kenapa eommaku yang biasanya seperti malaikat itu hari ini suka sekali berteriak..?..haaah pasti gara2 acara perjodohan sial ini...siapapun tolong aku...! aku benar benar belum ingin segera menikah...hey jangan menatapku seperti itu,,,coba kalian bayangkan sendiri jika jadi aku...dijodohkan dan menikah di umur 17 tahun, sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika seandainya aku mengenal calon 'suami' ku,...tapi oh ayolah bertemu saja belum pernah,kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menuntut protes? Jawabannya adalah aku sama sekali tidak di perbolehkan utk protes dan jika sampai aku berani melakukan itu maka bisa di jamin aku akan di keluarkan dari daftar sisilah keluarga LEE karena telah membuat nama keluargaku buruk di depan keluarga calon 'suami'ku itu..okey aku yakin kalian bertanya kenapa aku menyebutnya suami bukan istri..itu semua karena dia seorang namja...perlukah ku tegaskan sekali lagi? AKU AKAN MENIKAN DENGAN SEORANG _**NAMJA...**_dan itulah hal terburuk dari pernikahan ini...dan sekedar pemberitahuan suara gaduh tadi adalah suara yang kutimbulkan karena terjatuh dan terbentur akibat terlalu kalang kabut utk bersiap siap bertemu dengan calon suamiku di acara undangan makan malam

SUNGMIN POV END

Sungmin sudah siap dengan kaos putih yg di balut sweater berwarna pink di temani dengan syal berwarna putih yang melilit di lehernya dan setelan skiny jin berwarna cream di tambah dg sepatu kets berwarna putih miliknya...yah harus diakui kalau namja ini memang benar benar lebih manis dan imut dari yeoja manapun...bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah dengan paras mungil dan err sedikit berisi miliknya di tambah dengan kulit seputih susu yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya dan memiliki wajah yg dihiasi dua mata foxy hitam bulat,hidung bangir,pipi chubby dan bibir pulm shape-m miliknya membuat seorang lee sungmin begitu terlihat sempurna..sungmin pun segera berlari menuju tangga dan melesat ke arah orangtuanya yang sudah siap di mobil mereka...

"kenapa lama sekali baby min?" tanya sang eomma leeteuk pd sungmin yang telah duduk di jok belakang.

"aiish eomma..berhenti memanggilku seperti itu..aku ini sudah besar" sungut sungmin dan segera mempoutkan bibir pulm shape-m miliknya...leeteuk terkekeh geli

"bagaimana eomma bisa berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu jika kelakuanmu masih seperti ini hmm?" ujar leeteuk lembut seraya mengelus sayang surai hitam legam putra semata wayangnya itu...sungmin pun kembali menormalkan bentuk bibirnya tapi malah dengan segera melancarkan aegyo attack andalannya ke pada sang eomma..dg dua tangan ditangkupkan di depan bibir yg di poutkan dan mata foxy yng di buat se sedih mungkin sehingga menghasilkan puppy eyes tingkat level max sungmin pun mulai merengek

"eomma..aku belum ingin menikah...dan lagipula aku masih harus sekolah eomma...kenapa eomma tega sekali padaku...menikahkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal..?" rajuk sungmin dengan suara tenor imutnya..sedangkan leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya jengah...jika sungmin beraegyo di depan orang lain leeteuk berani jamin jika orang itu akan luluh seketika...tapi akan beda lagi jika orang itu adalah leeteuk yaah bagaimanapun leeteuk sudah terlanjur kebal karena harus selalu berhadapan dengan aegyo milik sungmin setiap hari.

"minnie...kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sayang..." ucap leeteuk seraya memutar matanya jengah

"tapi eomma...kenapa harus dengan namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu...aku saja tak pernah bertemu dengannya..kenapa dengan tidak dengan yeoja saja misalnya?" desak sungmin,,leeteuk memandang sungmin lelah..'jika kau menikah dengan yeoja..orang2 pasti akan salah sangka kalau kau itu yeojanya' batin leeteuk yang melihat sungmin menggerutu tak jelas

"haah.. eomma pikir sudah saatnya minnie tau..." mendengar ucapan leeteuk sungmin menautkan alisnya heran...

" sebenarnya perjodohan ini sama sekali bukan kemauan eomma..." ujar leeteuk mengelus kepala sungmin sayang

"nee?"

"ne minnie baby..."

"lalu kemauan siapa?..appa..?...atau mungkin orang lain?..lalu kenapa eomma menurutinya begitu saja? Eomma tega sekali padaku " heboh sungmin

"dengarkan eomma...minnie taukan cerita tentang harabeoji minnie yang dulu waktu masih muda telah rela mengorbankan satu ginjalnya utk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan sekarat terduduk di depan pintu rumah harabeoji yang telah jadi yatim piatu..?" tanya leeteuk pada sungmin...sungmin menganggukan kepalanya

"ne..lalu apa hubungannya dengan minnie yg di jodohkan?"

"hhhaah...kau tau minnie sayang...saat masih hidup dulu harabeoji itu orang yg sangaaaaat baik hati..saat menolong orang itu harabeoji bahkan tak tau siapa dan dari mana asal usul orang itu..harabeoji dengan cepat segera membawa pemuda itu kerumah sakit..dan ternyata setelah di periksa orang itu menderita gagal ginjal yang telah parah sehingga segera membutuhkan donor ginjal...dan harabeoji dengan mudahnya memberikan salah satu ginjal miliknya kepada orang itu padahal harabeoji sendiri saat itu masih berumur 17 tahun..dan semenjak itulah harabeoji dan orang itu berteman baik,,orang itu menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah pemuda yatim piatu sama seperti harabeoji orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan pada malam saat harabeoji menemukan pemuda ternyata pemuda itu telah di usir dari rumahnya karena seluruh aset dan rumah milik orang tuanya di sita oleh retenir tempat orangtuanya sering meminjam uang semasa hidup dulu..karena itulah harabeoji memutuskan utk membawa pemuda itu tinggal bersama harabeoji yang pada masa itu memiliki cukup banyak warisan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang tua harabeoji..mereka bahkan sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung hingga sampai maut menjemput harabeojimu pd usia 30 thn setelah hanya mempunyai seorang anak yaitu eomma dan memisahkannya dengan pemuda itu...pemuda itu sangat sedih karena sampai kematian menjemput harabeojimu dia belum bisa membalas sedikitpun semua kebaikan harabeojimu jadi dia berjanji suatu harii nanti jika dia bisa menjadi seorang yang sukses dia akan membalas semua kebaikan harabeojimu pada keturunan harabeojimu dan kau tau minnie sayang pemuda itupun dengan kerja keras dan tekad yang sungguh sungguh sekarang dia telah berhasil menjadi orang yang sangat sukses bahkan berhasil memilki perusahaan sangat terkenal di seluruh korea dan belahan dunia... dan minnie tau siapa pemuda yang di selamatkan harabeoji itu?" jelas leeteuk panjang lebar...dan kembali bertanya tapi kali ini sungmin menggeleng...sebenarnya sungmin sangat takjub pada pemuda dan juga harabeojinya dari kisah yg diceritakan leeteuk

"dia adalah tuan besar keluarga cho...harabeoji dari calon suamimu cho kyuhyun" ucap leeteuk...sungmin terbelalak kaget mata foxy membulat lucu dengan mulut terbuka

"jadiii...-"

"ne minnie...tuan besar cho memutuskan utk membuat salah seorang keturunan harabeojimu utk menikah dengan keturunannya dengan begitu maka jasa harabeojimu telah terbalaskan karena keinginan harabeojimu sebelum meninggal adalah bisa benar benar menjadi sebuah keluarga dengan tuan besar cho...sebenarnya yg seharusnya menikah itu eomma tapi berhubung eomma sudah menikah duluan dengan appamu dan juga anak tuan besar cho juga perempuan sama seperti eomma maka perjodohan itu harus di tunda hingga menunggu eomma dan putri dari tuan besar cho memiliki keturunan...dan seperti yang minnie tahu ternyata eomma melahirkan minnie kedunia dan heechulie putri dari tuan besar cho melahirkan kyuhyun kedunia...jadi mau tidak mau kalian berdua harus menikah sayang..." jelas leeteuk lagi..sementara sungmin mengernyit heran..

"tunggu dulu...perjodohan itu di tunda karena jenis kelamin eomma dan heechulie ahjumma samakan...? lalu...minnie dan kyuhyun juga berjenis kelamin sama eomma...yaitu sama sama NAMJA...jadi kenapa perjodohan itu tidak di tunda lagi saja sampai minnie dan kyuhyun memiliki keturunan masing masing?" tanya sungmin sembari melontarkan protes secara bersamaan kembali merengek-rengek tak jelas...leeteuk menghela nafas berat..yah bagaimanapun sungmin bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat keras kepala jika dia tidak menyukai suatu hal...

"tidak bisa minnie...tuan besar cho sudah terlalu tua sekarang...dan dia ingin menyaksikan lansung penyatuan keluarga kita dan keluarga cho...dan juga tuan besar cho tidak mau menunda nunda balas budinya lagi pada harabeojimu beliau tidak mau jika sampai maut menjemput beliau jasa harabeojimu beum juga terbalaskan..." leeteuk mendengus pelan sementara sungmin sudah menekuk wajahnya berlipat lipat...jika seperti ini maka akan semakin sulit bagi sungmin utk membatalkan perjodohan ini..

"tapi eomma...mi—"

"tidak ada tapi2an lagi lee sungmin..eomma lelah mendengar semua protesmu...tuan besar cho sudah berniat baik pada kita..jadi jangan mengecewakannya minnie...tuan cho pasti akan sangat sedih ..." potong leeteuk...sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"huuh...menyebalkan.." cibirnya "bahkan aku saja belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta" gumannya pelan..sementara leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sungmin sayang dia tahu sungmin ingin menerima semua ini karena sungmin adalah anak yang sangat mudah luluh dan penurut tapi hanya saja batin sungmin belum terlalu siap...'setidaknya kyuhyun yang akan mengajarimu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta setelah ini' batin leeteuk seraya tersenyum menatap pagar yang menjulang tinggi...dimana merupakan pagar yang menutupi mansion megah milik keluarga cho...mereka telah sampai...pagar terbuka secara otomatis mempersilahkan mobil mereka utk memasuki kediaman megah itu...keluarga LEE turun dari mobil mereka dan berjalan memasuki mansion mewah nan megah bak istana itu...sungmin memandang kagum kediaman keluarga cho itu...'ya tuhan...apa ini bisa di sebut sebuah tempat tinggal..bahkan luasnya sudah menyerupai luas stadium nasional korea selatan..' batin sungmin kagum

.

~KYUMIN~

.

Sungmin meremas tangannya gugup...kini ia dan kedua orang tuanya telah duduk tenang di meja makan yg panjangnya bermeter-meter itu ..menunggu kedatangan keluarga cho.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik bergaya glamour dan dua orang namja tampan berbeda usia..dan satu lagi sosok orang tua yang tampak sudah begitu berumur.. keluarga lee pun sontak berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

"kyaaaaa...teukie...aku sangat merindukan mu..." teriak heechul seraya memeluk erat leeteuk yang juga tengah tersenyum dan balas memeluk erat heechul...leeteuk dan heechul memang berteman baik dari kecil berkat tuan besar cho...dan psst asal kalyan tau saja kalau sebenarnya saat heechul dan leeteuk bertemu dengan hankyung dan kangin-suami mereka- juga karena berkat persahabatan mereka... heechul yang mengenalkan kangin pada leeteuk dan leeteuk yang mengenalkan hankyung pada heechul..dan yaaah,,,begini lah akhirnya..persahabatan yang sungguh manis..

"aku juga merindukanmu chullie..." jawab leeteuk seraya melepas pelukan mereka..leeteuk dan kangin segera membungkuk hormat ke arah tuan besar cho...sedangkan tuan besar cho beralih memeluk satu persatu dua orang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu

"apa kabar teukie-ah..? kanginie..?" tanya tuan besar cho

"baik aboenim..." sahut kengin sopan

"baik aboenim..aboenim sendiri bagaimana?aboenim tidak terlalu banyak bekerja keras kan?" tanya leeteuk khawatir sementara orang tua yg sudah berumur itu hanya tergelak

"aboenimmu ini baik baik saja teukie dan sangat merindukan mu...kau tau bahkan sekarang aku sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi cucu keras kepalaku yang baru pulang dari luar negeri itu akan segera menikah"ucap tuan besar cho gembira

"ah nde...syukurlah kalau begitu.." ucap leeteuk tersenyum

"lalu kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungi kami sekarang? Kau membuatku begitu kesepian di rumah lengang ini.." ucap heechul merenggut membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya...dan dalam sekejap semua orang di ruangan itu sudah merinding tak jelas melihat aegyo heechul yang malah terlihat menyeramkan

"mianhae chullie..aku pikir kalyan sibuk di luar negri dengan perusahaan kalyan jadi aku dan kanginie jarang mengunjungimu dan hannie..ah iya ini si kecil cho.." tanya leeteuk antusias ketika mata cantiknya menangkap namja tampan tinggi berkulit putih pucat dg surai coklat ikal yang membingkai wajah sempurnanya..heechul mengangguk senang..

"nah ayo sini baby kyunie...perkenalkan dirimu.." panggil heechul pada kyuhyun..sementara kyuhyun merenggut tak senang..leeteuk lagi lagi hanya tersenyum menatap kyuhyun 'kenapa reaksi kyuhyun bisa mirip dengan reaksi sungmin saat di mobil tadi ketika aku memanggilnya baby? Apa sungmin dan kyuhyun benar benar berjodoh ya?' pikir leeteuk

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu eomma,,,,aku ini sudah besar.." protes kyuhyun lalu segera membungkuk hormat dan mengenalkan diri "anyyeonghaseo...cho kyuhyun imnida..bangapseumnida" ucap kyuhyun seraya tersenyum sopan..leeteuk segera memeluk kyuhyun...

"kau sudah besar rupanya kyu..padahal saat terakhir bertemu dengan ahjumma bahkan kyunnie belum bisa berjalan dengan benar..." ucap leeteuk seraya membelai kepala kyuhyun sayang..heechul juga ikut merenggut

"kau benar teukie...anak ini sudah terlalu lama di negeri orang...makanya aku memutuskan utk segera menyuruhnya pulang dan utk kembali tinggal di korea,juga utk menjalankan misi penting kita" ucap heechul berbinar mengingat putra tampannya itu akan segera menikah..leeteuk tersenyum memandang kyuhyun..dan leeteukpun segera bergeming mengingat sungmin yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh iya..minnie chaggi...ayo kenalkan dirimu.." panggil leeteuk teringat akan sungmin#kwaciaan sungmin oppa terlupakan*digampar reader karena muncul tiba2*

"n-ne eomma.." sungmin berjalan menuju kearah orang orang yang belum di kenalnya itu jujur sungmin agak sedikit gugup sekarang bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya sungmin bertemu dengan anggota keluarga cho..karena sang eomma leeteuk tak pernah mengijinkan..ingin membuat kejutan saat kau bertemu mereka..begitu katanya..semua orangpun sontak memandang lekat sungmin

"a-anyeonghaseo lee sungmin imnida..bangapseuseo.." sapa sungmin sopan dan membungkuk hormat setelah itu bibir shape-m nya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis pada semua orang di sana

#swwwing

Keluarga cho pun terlihat membeku...begitu terpesona dan terpaku menatap seorang lee sungmin yang masih tersenyum manis...bahkan salah satu diantara orang2 itu tampak tak berkedip sama sekali

'apa anak ini benar benar namja..? kenapa bisa kecantikan dan kadar keimutannya bahkan melebihi yeoja?' yah seperti itulah isi batin keluarga cho dengan kompaknya...

melihat semua orang di depannya terdiam sungmin mengerjap ngerjapkan mata foxy bulatnya bingung..membuat kadar imutnya bertambah berkalikali liat

#greep

Heechul yang pertama kali tersadar dari pengaruh aegyo sungmin pun segera menerjang tubuh sungmin dan bersorak gembira

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...SUNGMINNIE...bagaimana kau bisa seimut ini..? aiigoo...aku tidak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki menantu seimut dan secantik ini...! kyaaaa...aku sudah tidak sabar" pekik heechul dengan riangnya sementara sungmin hanya terkikik geli dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya...aegyo tanpa sadar(-_-") "hihi..kamsahamnida ahjumma..." sahut sungmin senang...lee sungmin ayolah berhenti ber aegyo atau kau akan membuat semua anggota keluarga cho dan pelayan yang ada di sana mimisan karena melihatmu...

Semua orang pun tersenyum 'cocok sekali' batin orang2 di sana setelah menatap kyuhyun dan sungmin bergantian..kecuali...

Ayo kita periksa seorang namja yang masih setia dalam keadaan membatunya daritadi..kyuhyun...dengan tidak elitnya masih begitu terpesona dengan sosok seorang lee sungmin...entah kenapa sedikit banyak ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya saat menatap sosok sempurna di depannya itu...

Sungmin melirik kearah kyuhyun..

DEG..

Mata mereka pun bertemu pandang dan terkunci satu sama lain...

'tampan' batin sungmin saat mengamati pahatan sempurna dari seorang namja didepannya..postur tubuh tinggi yg tegap dengan kulit putih pucat yg kini mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dgn celena jin panjang casual jgn lupakan pahatan wajah sempurna yg dihiasi dengan dua manik obsidian tajam,hidung mancung,dan bibir tebal sexy milik kyuhyun...ditambah pula dengan surai coklat ikal yang membuat sosok kyuhyun bak legenda legenda dewa yunani di mata sungmin...tak jauh beda dengan sungmin kyuhyunpun begitu terpaku dengan sosok di depannya...sempurna..entah kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan paras seorang lee sungmin di benak kyuhyun...yang pasti kini kedua manik itu entah kenapa tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok satu sama lain seolah ada suatu kekuatan magic yang menarik mereka lebih dalam utk menyelami sepasang mata yg sama sama indah milik lawan tatapnya...

'apakah...aku akan jatuh untuk mu?'

_Mungkin kita tak pernah tau apa yang akan takdir perbuat pada kita...walaupun kadang itu takkan selalu indah tapi percayalah...di dalam jalan takdir itu tuhan selalu punya rencana yang indah _

**TBC**

**#sembunyi di belakang wookie...gimana ff perdananya yha..ancur? readers: iyaaaa Mianhae...kalau belum memuaskan...soalnya yha kan author baru,,,jadi belum ada pengalaman menulis sama sekali...utk kelanjutan ff ini yha serahkan pada readerdeul sekalian...jika readers semua ingin ff ini di lanjut maka harap tinggalkan jejak..jika tidak..maka yha akan memutuskan utk mendiscontinue ff ini...last word...REVIEW PLEASEEE \(^_^)/#kabur pake jet ke kamar kyumin,,ngintipin kyumin NC'an... **


End file.
